1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device, in particular a lighting device for mounting on an interior of an aircraft, and further relates to a trunk element particular for a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting in aircraft interiors is of high importance in terms of the well-being of passengers on board. In terms of design and functionality, passenger seat lamps which can be freely aligned by the passengers and thus allow an individual alignment of the light beam are particularly popular.
In particular reading lamps that have a flexible arm can be used for this purpose, in which the arm can be brought into a desired position or can be formed by a user and remains in this position in self-supporting manner. This allows a lighting head located at the end of the arm to be substantially freely positioned and aligned.
Accordingly, the passengers of an aircraft can selectively adjust their seat lighting to their needs. On the other hand, aviation personnel can also align the reading lamps, e.g. prior to boarding, in order to create a pleasant atmosphere.
However, if the arm of the lamp, which is supporting the lighting head, is attached to the interior of the aircraft on its end opposite to the lighting head, problems as to the attachment of the arm may arise over time due to the permanent deformation of the arm. For example, the arm might become loosened or even detached from a receptacle in which it is clamped or glued.
Such problems may in particular arise if the flexible arm is made of a spiraled wound hose and torsion of the hose can result in some variation of the diameter thereof. A torsional load can then cause peeling forces on the surface of the arm which is clamped or glued in the receptacle, which would then be inadmissibly loaded and might even be torn off. As a result, the reading lamp might be damaged so that it usually would have to be repaired or replaced at respective costs.